Problem: After Sally takes 20 shots, she has made $55\%$ of her shots. After she takes 5 more shots, she raises her percentage to $56\%$. How many of the last 5 shots did she make?
Answer: If Sally makes $55\%$ of her 20 shots, she makes $0.55 \times 20 = 11$ shots. If Sally makes $56\%$ of her 25 shots, she makes $0.56 \times 25 = 14$ shots. So she makes $14-11=\boxed{3}$ of the last 5 shots.